Piratas del Caribe: La clave del Medallón de Plata
by Patri-4ever
Summary: Un medallón...un regalo...¿Puede un colgante unir a dos personas totalmente desconocidas? Ella tiene la clave pero no lo sabe, tendrá que descubrirlo con ayuda de la noble hija de un Gobernador, de un valeroso herrero y de un intrépido y alocado pirata...
1. Introducción

_Para empezar, quiero aclarar que esto es una simple introducción de la historia y que el pirata que aparece no es el que pensáis, es decir, Jack Sparrow._

_Bueno, todos los personajes son pertenencia de Disney a no ser los que yo cree, como keira y otros más que aparecerán._

_Espero que les guste mi fic, ya que es el primero que escribo sobre esta película y lo hago con mucha ilusión. Dejen Reviews!_

INTRODUCCIÓN

Tortuga.

Qué nombre tan…peculiar para este lugar.

Famoso a lo largo y ancho del planeta, lugar de reunión para cualquiera. Sitio de fiestas, borracheras, peleas, duelos…Cualquier persona puede aparecer en Tortuga, aún creyéndola muerta…

Una de sus más famosas tabernas…Siempre con peleas ininterrumpidas en su interior. Pero hoy…Hoy se libra una pelea que implica a todas y cada una de las personas que hay allí. Hoy ha ocurrido un hecho bastante insólito.

Un grupo de soldados reales irrumpe de pronto en busca de un famoso pirata. Un pirata conocido por todo el mundo, quizás no en persona, pero muy pocas son las personas que no hayan oído hablar de él.

Él se encuentra en la taberna. Se levanta con mucha elegancia y dirige una sonrisa a los soldados. Ellos le apuntan con sus armas y ahí comienza la trifulca.

Algunos defienden al pirata, otros intentan salvar sus vidas y otros…otros se unen a la pelea por diversión.

El pirata pelea con valentía a la vez que con elegancia. Con varios soldados a la vez incluso, demostrando su maestría con la espada, su agilidad, y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Un momento de distracción… Luchando contra uno de los soldados no advierte la presencia de otro a sus espaldas con la espada preparada para dar muerte al pirata.

CRASSSHHH

El pirata asesta un golpe a su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate y se gira a tiempo de ver como otro soldado caía al suelo inconsciente. Detrás de él se encuentra…

Una niña. Una niña pequeña . Su blanco, aunque algo sucio, camisón, su pequeño cuerpo y su cara asustada desentonan con el ambiente de bebidas, peleas y…muerte que hay en ese lugar.

Tiene algo en sus manos. Una botella…o por lo menos sus restos ya que está rota. Alrededor de la cabeza del soldado hay trozos de cristales. La niña le había roto en la cabeza la botella, por eso estaba subida en una silla. El pirata la mira sonriendo, la niña lo mira a él asustada.

Sin embargo ese no es lugar para una niña.

El pirata la coge en brazos y, esquivando a unos cuantos soldados y a otros tantos borrachos ansiosos por pelear, consigue salir de la taberna, y corre hacia el puerto donde un barco de tenebrosas velas negras está a punto de zarpar. Sólo espera a su capitán.

El pirata deja a la niña sobre las húmedas tablas del puerto y la mira sonriendo. La niña no parece asustada ahora, lo mira con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules.

Pirata- Muchas gracias por ayudarme ahí dentro, pequeña valiente. ¿No tenías miedo?

La niña sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Una voz ronca y maltratada por el alcohol irrumpe el silencio del puerto.

xxx-¡Capitán, los soldados no tardarán en llegar, debemos irnos!

Es uno de los tripulantes de aquel barco.

El pirata le asiente y vuelve a mirar a la pequeña.

Pirata- creo que te daré un pequeño regalo.

Se lleva las manos detrás de la nuca, apartando sus largos y sucios cabellos castaños. Desprende algo de su cuello, coge las manos de la niña y rodea el objeto con ellas.

Pirata- ¿Quieres vivir aventuras?

La pequeña asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Pirata- Esto te ayudará a encontrarlas, pequeña valiente.

Dicho esto, el pirata trepa por una cuerda hacia el barco. Se oye mucho movimiento en cubierta. Poco a poco, el barco comienza a ganar velocidad y a perderse entre la niebla nocturna. Antes de desaparecer, la niña ve a aquel pirata, con las manos sobre el timón, mirándola para después mirar hacia el horizonte.

El barco desaparece.

La niña entonces abre sus manos y mira el regalo.

Es un medallón de plata, con un barco tallado en él muy parecido al que se había ido junto con el pirata. La niña se queda un rato mirando aquel barco tallado con tanto detalle y precisión. Luego le da la vuelta. También hay algo grabado. Unas letras.

Unas letras agrupadas en dos palabras que la niña no olvidaría fácilmente y se quedarían grabadas en sus recuerdos de aquella noche.

"_**Capitán**_

_**Sparrow"**_


	2. El medallón de plata del Capitán Sparrow

_Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a las personas que me pusieron rewies que me hicieron mucha ilusión_

_-oOaiNyOo-Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el comienzo porque sólo es una breve introducción a la verdadera historia, espero que te guste el siguiente_

_-CocoRunbi- También me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y que dijeras que la idea era interesante ya que bueno, no se podían sacar muchas conclusiones del principio, espero que os siga gustando la historia a las dos_

_Y sin más dilación aquí traigo la conti!_

1º CAPITULO: EL MEDALLÓN DEL CAPITÁN SPARROW

Una muchacha duerme plácidamente, soñando con el mar, con duelos de espadas, con tesoros, con un temido capitán inmortal, con un valeroso herrero y con un intrépido pirata estrafalario…

Abre sus ojos ante la repentina luz que inunda la habitación.

Lo primero que ve es a otra muchacha delante de ella, ataviada con el uniforme de doncella, sonriéndole.

xxx-¿Quieres despertar de una vez Elizabeth?

Elizabeth- No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta energía por las mañanas Keira.

La muchacha llamada Keira acentúa su sonrisa y deja sobre una pequeña mesa una bandeja con el desayuno. Luego se sienta al borde de la cama de Elizabeth quién la mira bostezando.

Keira- Eso te pasa por escaparte por las noches…Sino llega a ser por mí…

Elizabeth-Lo siento, lo siento. Menos mal que eres mi amiga, sino mi padre ya habría puesto barrotes en las ventanas.

Keira sonríe con orgullo.

Keira- Lo sé, soy imprescindible.

Es una muchacha hermosa al igual que Elizabeth. Delgada, con la piel algo bronceada por sus interminables paseos por las playas de Port-Royal, sus largos y ondulados cabellos castaños oscuros, ahora recogidos y ocultos por su gorro (disculpen pero no sé como se llaman) de doncella, y sus ojos azules brillantes, curiosos y vivaces.

Keira- ¿Qué tal anoche con Will?

Elizabeth suspiró. Keira comprendió a qué se debía aquel suspiro. Su amiga solía escaparse por las noches por su ventana, ayudada y respaldada por ella misma, para encontrarse con el herrero William Turner. Su padre ya sabía y estaba de acuerdo con su relación pero pocas veces se podían ver a la luz del día, por los compromisos de la chica y el trabajo de él, así que aprovechaban las noches para verse.

Keira- Por tu expresión apostaría que muy bien. Hace tiempo que no veo a Will, ¿sigue practicando con la espada?

Rió ante aquello. Había conocido a Will hacía ahora unos dos meses, desde que había empezado a trabajar en casa del Gobernador Swann. Desde el principio se había echo muy amiga de Elizabeth, hasta el punto en que a veces iban juntas a algunos eventos importantes. Ella le había contado con detalle lo ocurrido hacía ya dos meses y medio, su aventura pirata. La Perla Negra, el capitán Barbosa, el Comodoro Norrington, la maldición…en fin, todo. Le había presentado a su novio, Will Turner, pronto los tres formaban un trío de amigos inseparable.

Elizabeth- Pues sí, muy bien. Pero harta de que mi padre aún no nos de permiso para casarnos.

Keira- Ya, ya. Lo de siempre, te dirá que aún lleváis poco tiempo juntos, que Will necesita otro trabajo…lo de siempre.

Elizabeth- Exacto.

Keira- Bueno, olvídate de eso y vístete. Tu padre te espera para que asistas con él a un acto conmemorativo de no sé qué…

Elizabeth- Qué remedio.

Mientras otras doncellas ayudaban a vestirse a Elizabeth, Keira fue a una habitación que compartía con otras dos doncellas, era contigua a la de Elizabeth.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No había nadie excepto ella.

Fue hacia el balcón abierto y se asomó apoyándose en la barandilla de hierro. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises aunque el mar lucía en calma. Sin embargo, había algo en el aire, en los sonidos…algo que causaba en Keira un mal presentimiento…cómo si algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Al posar sus ojos en el mar que se extendía más allá de dónde alcanzan los ojos humanos, se llevó una mano al pecho. Sacó algo bajo su ropa y lo miró.

Era un medallón de plata

La noche caía en Port-Royal, pero un sonido fuerte y claro rompía el silencio de una manera aterrorizada.

Era una campana. La campana de la torre de los vigías sonaba despertando a todo el pueblo.

Pronto un grupo de soldados salieron a las calles alertados por aquella señal de peligro. Uno de los soldados que momentos antes había estado en la torre de vigía llegó corriendo sudoroso.

Se dirigió rápidamente al general.

Soldado- Señor, un barco acaba de anclar en el puerto, no lleva bandera.

El general apartó la vista del soldado, consciente del peligro que corría la ciudad.

General-Piratas…

En la casa del Gobernador Swann, había poco movimiento. Habían sido alertados por el sonido de la campana pero, minutos después, el general había mandado un mensaje diciéndole al Gobernador que no se preocupase, ya que aquellos piratas no pasarían del puerto. Así que la servidumbre y los demás se habían calmado y habían vuelto a sus habitciones más tranquilos.

Salvo dos mujeres.

Keira estaba en la habitación de Elizabeth. Las dos sentadas en la cama, Keira vestida con su uniforme pero con el pelo libre y suelto y Elizabeth con un simple camisón blanco, sin decir nada. Profundamente nerviosas y con un mal presentimiento.

Aunque Elizabeth tenía un motivo por el que estar más preocupada que no tenía su amiga.

Keira puso su mano sobre la mano de Elizabeth.

Keira- tranquila…Will estará bien.

Sin embargo, un repentino ruido de gritos desoladores y explosiones hizo que las dos se levantaran y corrieran hacia la ventana.

Desde allí comprobaron que los piratas, no sólo habían pasado el puerto, sino que prácticamente estaban apunto de llegar hasta allí.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, y cientos de voces asustadas y miles de ruidos de pasos acelerados se empezaron a oír por toda la casa.

Fueron hacia la puerta pero una explosión muy cercana hizo que volvieran a la ventana a tiempo de ver cómo varios piratas avanzaban por el jardín a punto de entrar a la casa.

Keira- ¡¡Ven, rápido!

Elizabeth siguió a Keira hasta su habitación, las otras doncellas habían desaparecido, seguramente asustadas. Keira cerró la puerta atrancándola con una silla y corrió hacia el balcón abriéndolo.

En el piso de abajo se oían gritos, carcajadas y mucho ruido.

Keira- ¡Bajemos por aquí!

Justo al lado del balcón había un gran y frondoso árbol. Una rama quedaba cerca de la ventana. Las dos consiguieron descender por él y salir de la casa.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente asustada, algunos cadáveres , escombros…y piratas.

Elizabeth y keira corrieron raudas y veloces hasta el único lugar en el que podían sentirse mínimamente seguras. La herrería de Will.

Entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta atrancándola con una viga. Will llegó del piso de arriba y abrazó a Elizabeth aliviado.

Will-Iba ahora mismo hacia tu casa. Gracias a dios que estáis bien.

Keira- Tenemos que hacer algo, pronto esos piratas nos encontrarán.

Will se quedó un momento pensativo.

Will-debemos marcharnos de aquí. Iremos al puerto, los piratas ya han pasado por allí. Cogeremos un barco.

Los tres corrieron por las calles, Will lanzaba estocadas a cualquiera que se acercase a las muchachas.Mientras escapaban pasaron al lado de un pirata que amenazaba a un ensangrentado soldado tirado en el suelo. El pirata le apuntaba al corazón con una pistola.

Pirata-¡Dímelo, dime lo que quiero saber!

El soldado consiguió decir algo a pesar de sus heridas.

Soldado- No lo sé…

Pirata-¡¡Dime dónde está el medallón del Capitán Sparrow!

Los tres lo oyeron perfectamente pero no se detuvieron. Keira se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho, notando el bulto del medallón. Llegaron al desolado y arrasado puerto. No había ni un alma. Los piratas estarían ocupados en las partes de la ciudad que aún no habían destruído.

Will- Vayamos a aquel barco.

Era un barco bastante grande, pro parecía que no necesitaba demasiadas manos para ser manejado.

Subieron y, silenciosamente, se fueron alejando del puerto, dejando atrás cada vez más lejos la desolación y los gritos de la gente de una ciudad, que en una noche, había quedado prácticamente destruída.

Will estaba al timón y keira y Elizabeth detrás de él, agotadas y desoladas.

Keira- Malditos piratas…

Elizabeth- Esos no eran piratas…eran demonios asesinos…

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio. Cómo si una mínima palabra o incluso suspiro pudiera hacer que volvieran los piratas, aunque sabían que en mar abierto, no los encontrarían por ahora. Keira no decía nada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, notando el medallón sobre su piel, bajo la ropa. Consciente de lo que significaba.

Keira- Will…

Él movió la cabeza mostrándole que la escuchaba pero sin despegar los ojos del horizonte.

Keira- ¿Qué rumbo seguimos?

Will- vamos a Tortuga.

Las dos mujeres se miraron confundidas.

Will notó su confusión.

Will- ¿No oísteis a aquel pirata? ¿Lo que andaban buscando? Sé de alguien que nos sacará de dudas muy pronto.

Elizabeth comprendió todo pero keira aún seguía algo perdida.

Elizabeth- vamos a buscarlo.

Keira- ¿A quién?

La pareja no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a su, peculiar amigo.

Will- Al Capitán Jack Sparrow.


	3. Rescate innecesario

2º CAPITULO: RESCATADA SIN NECESITARLO

Ya estaba entrada la tarde cuando se comenzó a distinguir la costa de la isla Tortuga desde el barco.

Will conducía el timón desde la noche anterior, parecía que la perspectiva de volver a ver a su amigo le quitaba el cansancio y la fatiga. Keira despertó de su sueño. Había permanecido despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sentada en el suelo detrás de Will. Los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el horizonte cuando no pudo vencer el sueño.

Se levantó restregándose los ojos, mirando en dirección a Tortuga.

Keira- Así que ésta es la famosa Isla Tortuga.

Will- Así es. En poco llegaremos pero no saldremos del barco hasta la noche.

Keira- ¿Y eso por qué?

Will- Por la noche será más fácil de encontrar a Jack.

Will sonrió divertido al imaginarse a su amigo en una taberna bebiendo ron hasta reventar.

Keira no dijo nada más, volvió a fijar su vista en la costa, cada vez más cercana.

El sol comenzaba a anunciar su despedida para dar paso a la noche. El cielo era de color rojizo y el mar reflejaba la luz del ocaso.

Keira se paró ante un pequeño acantilado, no muy alto, cerca del puerto. Haciendo caso omiso de la orden de Will de no salir hasta la noche, había sucumbido a la curiosidad y había salido del barco para observarlo todo. Intentaba no llamar mucho la atención, aunque siempre había alguien que se la quedaba mirando a causa de su uniforme de doncella que todavía llevaba.

Oyó voces a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a dos hombres que, por su olor, su entonación y su aspecto, estaban borrachos hasta no poder más.

Hombre 1- Qué tenemos aquí. Una linda doncella para atender nuestros deseos.

Se estaban acercando demasiado pero ella no podía retroceder, a no ser que quisiera caer por el acantilado.

El otro hombre le puso una mano detrás de la nuca, Keira se resistió pero el hombre se apartó enseguida.

Keira lo miró, él tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara y en sus manos portaba el medallón de plata.

Keira-¡Devuélvemelo!

Hombre 2- Encima de doncella la muchacha es rica, esto es plata de la buena. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste preciosa?

Keira le lanzó una mirada desafiante. El otro hombre perdió la paciencia y la agarró del pelo lastimándola.

Keira dio un tirón soltándose, el otro hombre la cogió de los brazos. Hubo un forcejeo en el que, el hombre soltó el medallón que cayó por el acantilado.

Keira se asomó a tiempo de ver como el medallón caía al mar, hundiéndose.

Se puso en pie, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

En ese momento, un hombre, bastante extravagante en su manera de vestir, salió de la taberna que había enfrente de ese acantilado. Salió en busca de los dos borrachos con los que había estado jugando a los dados, a los dos hombres que se habían marchado sin pagarle su apuesta, cuatro doblones. Los vio allí de pie, dándole la espalda, mirando a una chica que…

_¿Qué se supone que hace?_

Vio desaparecer a la muchacha. O una de dos, o se había tirado o se había caído asustada por aquellos borrachos.

Se asomó al acantilado y vio la muchacha zambullirse en las aguas. Después miró a los borrachos.

-Recordad que me debéis cuatro doblones. Y yo siempre me cobro mis apuestas.

Sin más dilación, el pirata corrió hacia el borde y se lanzó hacia el mar con la majestuosidad de un delfín.

Mientras, keira buceaba hasta el fondo buscando su medallón. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, veía todo borroso. En un momento dado, cuando ya apenas tenía aire, vio un resplandor y, palpando, encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura que la empujaban hacia arriba.

Al salir a la superficie, tomó aire aliviada y miró a la persona que la mantenía agarrada. Era un hombre que tenía una expresión…extraña en la cara. Se separó de él con brusquedad.

-Al parecer era la primera opción- dijo el hombre recordando el pensamiento que había cruzado su mente cuando vio a la chica tirándose desde el acantilado.

Keira-¿Por qué me agarraste? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

El hombre pareció divertido.

-En primer lugar, te agarré creyéndote en situación precaria. Es decir, pensando que te estabas ahogando al verte tirándote desde aquel acantilado. Y en segundo lugar, no me puedo presentar cómo es debido mientras floto en el mar. ¿Comprendéis preciosa? Si nadamos hasta allí (señaló el puerto) te contestaré a tus preguntas encantado.

Keira comenzó a nadar sintiendo al hombre detrás de ella. Pronto llegaron al puerto y subieron al suelo de tablones. El hombre subió antes que ella y le tendió una mano.

Keira se la estrechó con desconfianza y pudo subir, entonces se soltó. El hombre la repasó con la mirada deteniéndose en su delantal.

Keira- ¿Ahora me vas a contestar?

-Lo normal es decir gracias cuando alguien te ayuda y, o como yo, te salvan la vida.

Keira- ¿Salvarme la vida? ¡No estaba en peligro! Simplemente me había tirado porque…

-Y desde una buena altura ciertamente- la interrumpió el hombre mirando el acantilado.

Ella se ató de nuevo el medallón a su cuello, ocultándolo bajo su ropa. Miró al hombre que seguía mirando el acantilado con una mano en el mentón. Keira observó que en la muñeca tenía unas marcas.

Keira (pensando)- Es un pirata…

-Sino me necesita para nada más, cosa de la que estoy seguro, me retiro a cobrar una…transacción antes de que mis benefactores se hayan largado. Hasta pronto querida.

El hombre se despidió con un gesto cortés de mano y se alejó por el puerto. Keira se quedó un rato más observando su extraña indumentaria y luego volvió al barco donde una preocupada Elizabeth y un nervioso Will la esperaban.

Will- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te dije que no salieras del barco hasta la noche ¡y menos sola! ¿Y qué haces empapada?

Keira- Una larga historia. Voy a cambiarme o intentar secarme por lo menos.

Keira se metió a un camarote seguida de Elizabeth quién tenía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco.

Elizabeth- Supongo que a mí sí me contarás esa larga historia ¿no?

Keira- ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?

Elizabeth- Es mi camisón, sólo que le corté un poco de largo y le quité las mangas.

Kira- realmente parece uno nuevo.

Ella se quitó el delantal. Sin él parecía llevar un vestido normal de color rojo oscuro, de mangas largas. Mojado como estaba se pegaba a su piel incomodándola. Además su, ya de por sí ondulado cabello, se había rizado al mojarse. Encontró unas mantas y se envolvió en ellas y le relató a Elizabeth todo lo que había pasado, cambiando su motivo para tirarse al acantilado, diciéndole que se había tirado para escapar de aquellos borrachos con no muy buenas intenciones.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y el sol ya se había ocultado dejando paso a la oscura noche que enseguida se hizo presente.

Will fue a buscarlas al camarote diciéndoles que ya era la hora de dejar el barco y emprender la búsqueda.

Los tres bajaron del barco y avanzaron por las calles llenas de borrachos, mujeres dispuestas a todo por unos chelines de más y peleas entre otros. Entraron en una taberna, bastante conocida para Elizabeth y para Will. Allí el ambiente no era distinto. Fiesta permanente, peleas y el olor a ron circulando por las venas de los borrachos que allí se juntaban.

Will- No os separéis.

Keira y Elizabeth seguían a Will. Los dos últimos miraban por toda la taberna buscando alguna señal de aquel Capitán.

Will- Allí está.

Avanzaron hacia una esquina, donde una mesa estaba llena de botellas de ron vacías o semivacías.

Keira abrió los ojos sorprendidas al ver al hombre que allí sentado estaba. Aquellas extrañas vestimentas y su peinado eran inconfundibles.

Él, sonrió satisfactoriamente a sus dos amigos y después paró una mirada curiosa en ella.

-Vaya. Veo que habéis cambiado de indumentaria para venir a la fiesta.

Keira se miró su, uniforme convertido en vestido, y después volvió a observar al hombre que se había levantado y quitándose el sombrero con un gesto exagerado y poniéndolo sobre su pecho a modo triunfal se presentó.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow para servirles.


End file.
